Digamma-03X
Digamma-03X is a prototype Murakumo that was heavily Data Corrupted by Gale XIV and gained the ability to use a variant of the Bracelet of Time, for an unknown reason, that connected itself into the Nox Nyctores "Sparrow Clock: Murakumo". Information Personality Because of Gale for Corrupting her entire mind and body, Digamma is able to retain human feelings and emotions, in both human and Murakumo forms. Because of this, she values Gale and has tried to follow him to everywhere. She is very kind and nice to everyone she meets, including the other Murakumos she encounters. During the extra story, 10 Years Later, she act more like adult, but still is obsessed with Gale, though it's decreased over the span of the ten years. Appearance Digamma has a very simlar appearance to Nu-13, except in color. The grimoire on her right eye looks broken, but is still able to activate. The grimoire is colored white. Powers and Abilities Movelist *Movelist Musical Themes *'Emerald Green' - Digamma's Theme (Only Calamity Reborn) *'Fear of The Heavens' - Digamma's theme (Only Intertwined Fate) *'Love Can't Be Stopped' - Digamma's theme (Only Continuum Error & CEII) *'Stigma' - Unlimited Digamma's theme *'Obsession' - Digamma vs. Ark *'Pocket Watch Theme' - Digamma & Gale XIV Stages *'Abyss' Haven -THE GATE-' - The one that breaks the barrier must be punished with death... Titles Arcade *'AD2201/04/16', special being *'AD2201/04/17', murakumo reborn *'AD2201/04/18', a fate worse than death Story *''Special Story: 10 Years Later'' *''Special Story: Observer of Time'' *''/The Blackhole Message/'' (Calamity Reborn) *''/Love Can't Be Stopped/'' (Intertwined Fate) *''/Murakumo Reborn/'' (Continuum Error & CEII) Infinite Memory *''Denki's memory'' Gallery Digamma-03X (Emblem, CarlosIXA).png|Emblem Digamma-03X (Sprite, CarlosIXA).png|Sprite Armored Digamma-03X_(Sprite,_No Armor, CarlosIXA).png|Sprite Without Armor Digamma-03X (Story Mode Artwork, Normal).png|Mode Digamma-03X (Character Select Artwork, CarlosIXA).png|Select Artwork Quotes *''Main article: Quotes'' Trivia *Digamma literally means "Double Gamma". *Her Murakumo name, Digamma, was one of the original Greek letters before it was considered the Greek number for six, which is used for the Greek version of the number of the beast, 616. *Her Murakumo name is technically Gamma, the 3rd letter of the Greek Alphabet. In the Major Arcana, the 3rd number means The Empress. The Key Words for The Empress are: Material prosperity, Pleasure, Comfort, Power, Nature, Delight, Desire, and Physical attraction. **Though her name means Double Gamma, adding up the value to 6. In the Major Arcana, the 6th number means The Lovers. The Key Words for The Lovers are: Love/relationship, Union, Passion, Sexuality, Affinity, Bonding, Romance, and Heart. *Stigma, her alis, is the way most people say Digamma. **It also stands for "a mark, dot, puncture" or generally "a sign". *Because she was Data Corrupted, much thing that would connect her to other Murakumo have been severed, and has different features. **She has a different voice from the other Murakumos, and has a different loading sequence. **The eye color of her Murakumo visor is the opposite of its original color. **She has a different color pattern from Nu-13, Lambda-11, and Kappa-10. *Digamma is the first MurakumoX to be fully operational. Navigation Category:CarlosIXA's Character Category:Playable Character Category:Neutral Category:A-tier Character Category:Female Character Category:Murakumo Character